Straight To The Point!
by Remon.lemons
Summary: I am the lemon master! LOL. Please only enter if you can handle a lemon. Find out what happens when Edward and Bella decide to spend the night together warning: It get's straight to the point.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY! Be NICE!! And I haven't read a fanfic for 4 years so I'm rusty!

Must be over 18 to view! This is nothing but a big, graphic lemon! LOL

For VERY Mature Audience! This may even be considered a type of porn.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!

If people actually enjy me writing this, I have no problem writing more… and slowly allowed his hand to slide down her blouse, brushing kisses along her neck. Her breath started to hitch. It was finally going to happen, Bella thought. What she needed for a long time was for his shaft to come hard and fast between her legs and it was finally going to happen.

"You like that, huh," he murmured.

She could do nothing but allow a small squeak to break free. He grabbed the nape of her neck with his left hand and pulled her head back. "I want you to let lose, Okay?" He kissed her neck again. "I like my women vocal and I want you to let it all out. No holding your breath or biting your lips. I won't hesitate to tan your little hide," he said with a growl.

She wanted to protest because no one was the boss of her, but she knew when he dipped his hand into her panties he would find her soaked and wet. The thoughts he provoked in her was tantalizing and she loved ever minute of it.

"Yes," she whispered. It was no use to deny anything at this point. She wanted what she thought was due to her. She needed a good man like Edward to fuck her hidden depths fast and sweet and this day, she was going to get it.

He slowly ran his fingers up to glide in her hair. His right hand going up her rib cage and over her breast. His thumb flicking her engorged nipple. A long moan followed from her.

Seeing her response, he added more pressure, using his forefinger and thumb to pinch the flesh through the fabric.

"Oh, God, Yes," she yelled. He let out a light chuckle.

Edward pulled his hand out of her hair and allowed it to join his other. Using both hands to push her breast together in a circular motion while his thumb ran over her nipples.

As much as he liked to play with her breast, he needed more. He pulled her shirt over her head and gazed down at her. Her breathing was erratic and it allowed her chest to go up and down. He smiled at the seen. His shaft was so hard it felt as if he couldn't breathe because of the berear of his jeans. He ran his palm down his front.

He didn't know how long he had been waiting for this moment but it was finally here. She was where she belonged and he would, make sure she didn't leave him. He was a dominating man and he knew that she had strong feelings for her. It was just a matter of time before he would hear her say she loved him if she didn't know it already. He fell in love with her months ago. At first he thought it was a mild crush on his sister's friend, but he started to realized that they were meant for each other. They had that much chemistry and that much in common to be considered friends.

He saw the way she looked at him whenever they were in the same room but he didn't want an easy lay with her, he wanted more and he was finally going to get it.

He reached behind her and took her bra off. It rolled down her arms and fell to the floor, leaving her breast out in the opened. Her nipples got harder than they ever were before. Her eyes came up and stared into his own. Moments past while they stared at each other.

He made the first move and pulled her to him, dragging her against his, bringing his lips against hers. He licked her body lip bringing it into his mouth, lightly sucking it. She opened her mouth wider, a gasp coming out. He dashed his tongue inside, both tongues fighting for dominance. A low, long growl flowed from his lips.

He pulled his lips form hers and ran them down her body until he had her nipple in his mouth. She grabbed his head pulling him down whenever it felt like he was going to pull away. It felt too good for him to try to pull away. She could feel a orgasm coming sharp and strong and didn't want the feeling to go away.

His hands went to her skirt and unbuckled the button that kept it up. Her skirt gently flowed down leaving her in nothing but her blue lacy panties. Soon, they were gone, too."You're beautiful," he whispered. That time two weeks ago, he wasn't able to see her body, he only had his hands to guide him, but know he was blessed with the view. She was tanned all over except were where her panties were; Meaning, at one time she was topless while she sun bathe.

He could feel his shaft getting even more harder, if that was even possible. He pulled his shirt over his head and started to unbuckle his jeans. She stopped him by placing her hands on top of his.

"That's my job," she panted while getting on her knees. A sensual smile fell on her lips. She ran her fingers on the imprint of his shaft, outlining it.

"Don't play with me," he growled. She laughed and finally lowered his zipper. She reached in and felt nothing but hot hard flesh.

He was going commando.

The thought made her even more hotter. She could feel the juices running down her thigh.

She gently pulled his shaft out and pulled his jeans to his ankles. He stepped out of it and kicked it away.

She looked and licked her lips slowly, grabbing his member. Holding it at the base with her left hand while running her other up and down and over. He had the biggest dick she had ever seen. Eleven inches of velvet flesh over hard steel.

Its mushroom crown was purple and dripped with pre-cum. She ran her thumb over it and smeared it all around his tip. Slowly, she lowered her head and ran her tongue over the slip in the mushroom.

His knees seem to buckle but when she looked up he seemed to be in control. A strained look was upon his face, but overall he seem together. But she couldn't have that. She wanted him begging and pleading with her like he had her a couple weeks hand at the base of his shaft tightened, while the other continue to go up and down. She lowered her head again while she stared at him beneath her lashed.

A moan tore from her throat, bringing a vibration to his shaft and making him moan her name out load. She ran her tongue over the underside of his shaft, continuing the vibration.

"I want it all. Give it to me, Edward," she moaned. She went back to licking along the opening of his shaft, seeing it turn a darker shade or purple.. She glanced back up and saw that he was close to coming.

With the thought of him spilling his essence in her mouth, she started to slip his dick between her lips but he stopped her.

"Wait. I don't want to come in your mouth. I want to come in your sheath for our first time."

Bella felt herself becoming more wet at the words. Who would have known that vulgar words made want to cream herself?

She got off her knees and walked backwards towards the bed. Edward followed as if he was stalking her.

She gentle crawled back unto the bed and spread her legs. Her juicy glistered and whole between the cheeks of her ass. Edward crawled onto the bed and laid on his stomach. He grabbed her thigh with one hand and pulling her towards him. The other hand, made circular motions on the inside of her thigh, bringing more juices from the inside of her depth.

He lowered his head and inhaled her sweet smell. He couldn't wait to sample her essence on his tongue. He stuck his tongue out and licked a small trail that her juices created on her thigh and followed it towards her sheath....

He ran his tongue up and down her slit then circled her clit. Running his tongue around and around until it protruded out of its hood. He brought it between his lips and brought her hands beside her, trying to grab at the blankets, yelling Edward over and over. Her words became louder and louder until she gave a long squeak to signal that she came.

Edward licked at her center as her juice poured from her and ran into his mouth. He stuck his tongue further into her sheath to grab all that he could, making her juices run down his chin.

Edward chuckled. "I bet he couldn't make you come like I can, huh?" Bringing thoughts of her old boyfriend to mind.

"No, He couldn't," she panted with each word.

She let go of the blankets and reached out to him. He took her hand in his then flipped her over, bringing her to her knees.

She let loose a small laugh. "I should have known."

He kissed her on her nape then kissed his way down her spine, his shaft brushing her ass as he went. Then he bit each cheek, giving then a small smack. She jumped each time, letting out a moan.

He chuckled then kissed his way back up her spine. He grabbed her hip with one hand then grabbed his shaft with the other. He slid his hand up and down his shaft, positioning it towards her entrance. He pushed it in an inch before he stop.

"Why you stop," she groaned.

"I want you to beg," he replied.

"This is not the time for you to ego trip. Give it to me now!" She yelled

He reached in front of her and gazed her clit and pushed another inch.

She let out a high pitched moan and said, "Do it. Do it now!"

"I said beg."

She let out a frustrated growl and said, "Fuck You!"

"I'm trying to but you aren't saying the magical words," he laughed.

She didn't want to surrender to him and his ways but she wanted his shaft in her now andwould do anything to have it. So if it meant allowing him this one little thing, so be it... for now.

"Please. Please fuck me, Edward!" She yelled.

Before she finish, he pulled her hips back and dove into her hidden depths. Diving in a fast and furious rhythm.

She yelled and yelled unto she thought she couldn't breath anymore. Her mouth opened in a silent scream.

He grabbed her leg and pulled it up while he slipped further between her legs. Never breaking his rhythm. She pushed back whenever he pushed forward, making a loud smacking sound. It echoed in the room.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he kept repeating until he felt her flower grab at his shaft, milking him while she came. He soon followed, Her name bellowed on his lips.

He collapsed on her but soon rolled over when he realized he was still on top of her. Their bodies disconnected when she rolled over, trying to lay on her back. She could feel their combined juices running from between her legs. Falling to the sheets."I'm ready for another round," He END!

Please Review, My Beautiful People!


	2. Chapter 2

I think I like writing erotica.. a lot. . I'm soooo lazy. For some reason, I was not into this story. And for some reason, The person I have in mind for Edward is Daniel Henney. He would be a sexy vampire.

Also, give me some tips about what you all like!

This is a whole new story., each chapter will be a new story.

Anyway…. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or any of its characters.

Warning: Very graphic scenes and language! Mature Audience Only. Extreme OOC but it's a fantasy, so of course.

"What do you want?"

"Bella, don't be like that?"

"Like what? Like a bitch? You up and left without saying anything. Leave a note next time."

Edward let a soft chuckle go. "You know I had a meeting to go to."

"Yeah, whatever. Next time leave something or nudge me awake so I can give you a proper goodbye," Bella grinned and walked towards him. Edward opened his arms and allowed her to come into them.

Bella wanted to surprise Edward with a gift for his birthday, but he left so early in the morning that she didn't get a chance to give it to him. He knew how much it irked her that he spent so much time at work. There was one thing she knew to do that made him want to stay home. And she had been hoping to give it to him before he even thought about going to work.

"Come with me," she said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their room.

He followed her. "What? No Happy Birthday?" he said, a silly smile falling on his lips.

She turned around and rolled her eyes. "No. If you would have said something before you left this morning then you could have gotten a 'Happy Birthday' and a little something else, but no, you couldn't even do that."

She opened the door to their room and pulled him in.

"Ta da!" She yelled.

A shocked look appeared on his face. He gazed around the room. Balloons were spilled across the floor. On the left side of the room he could see several presents on the couch. Above them a 'Happy Birthday' banner hanged. The bed was coved in red and black silk. A small red babydoll laid on top of it. "Now you can get a 'Happy Birthday'!" She laughed while jumping in his arms.

"You… you didn't have to do this." He walked to the bed and ran his fingers over the sheets. He then walked towards the presents.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his midsection. He turned in her arms and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you," He murmured across her lips.

"That's not the type of thank you I was looking forward to," she moaned back.

(Author's Note: Bong chooka bong-bong LOL)

Edward decided to deepen the kiss. He pushed one hand under her hair while the other staid behind her back. His head twisted to get a better grip of her sweet lips. Bella moaned. She raised her arms, running her fingers over his chest, going over his shoulders and around his neck. She opened her lips, allowing him to get a better taste. His tongue delved between them and his hand tightened in her hair. He pulled her head back and bit her lips.

"Why don't you put that lingerie on?" He whispered.

She nodded, trying to catch her voice. Their hands dropped to their sides. Both were breathing hard, trying to gather their breath. She picked up the babydoll and walked towards the attached bathroom. He stood still, in the same spot, still trying to catch his breath.

He didn't move until he heard the door to the restroom open. He turned around and had to catch his breath. The babydoll was very short and tight against the bust area. It ended a couple inches before the end of her butt cheeks. The front pulled tighter over her breast at every movement. She had a very tiny thong on under. 'What was the point putting them on when you couldn't see them anyway,' He thought..

She slowly walked towards him, her hands going to the ties below her breasts.

Edward sat on the bed. "I think it was a waste of time putting it on. I'm just going to pull it back off."

"Not Yet. Let me undress you first. No touching unless I give you permission to," she said. She slowly started walking towards him.

The babydoll parted slight with ever step she took. She ran her fingers lightly over the hem. She bit her lower lip, her tongue then stuck out to the side.

He laid back and softly landed on his elbows. She finally reached him and crawled onto the bed, over his legs, straddling him. He tried reaching up to grab her but she quickly pulled away.

"What did I say? No touching unless I tell you so," she grinned.

He eased the rest of the way to the bed. He kept his mouth close and his arms laying flat. She eased her behind off his legs and fitted herself snuggly onto his crouch, slightly grounding herself. A soft grunt flew from his.

She reached her hands over his head, giving him a view of her squeezed breast.

"I bet you can just taste them on your tongue," she whispered. He was a big breast man and she knew she tormenting him to the extreme.

"Don't fuck with me today, Bell." Edwards lips were clinched tight, his breathing started to get labored. But he kept his hands to his side.

"Just shut up Edward. Today is my time to have some fun. Trust me, you will always remember this birthday," she whispered against his ear.

She loosened his tie and pulled it over his head, throwing it on the other side of the bed. He lifted his head to allow her to, also swiping his tongue over her breasts. She gasped, looking down at him.

"You was so asking for it," he smiled.

She frowned and said, "Just this once., I'll let it go. I forgot, you don't know how to follow directions well."

He chuckled, "When it comes to you, I rather not follow rules, but I'm allowing you to have your fun this once. But don't push me to much. I can't wait to pull you under me and fuck you hard." He ended his words harshly..

She groaned and rubbed her crouch onto him again. "I can't wait either."

She reached down and popped each of his buttons from his shirt, eager to get all of his clothes off.

"Sit up," she said, pulling his arms through his sleeves. She then started unbuttoning his pants, grazing her palm over his hard member. Cupping him, she looked up and leaned in to give him a kiss. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and tightened her fingers on him. Just when he was about to let go a loud moan, she crushed her lips onto his, silencing him. She reached into his unbuttoned pants and boxers to get a more personal grip of his member.

Still kissing him and holding his hard, thick member, she pulled him up with her other hand and harshly pushed his pants down. They landed around his ankles and he quickly kicked them off, landing back onto the bed. She landed softly on him, grabbing his shoulders for support.

Bella crawled onto his lap again, sitting fully on him. His member jutted above her pubic area. She could feel the heat touching her flower. She couldn't do anything but grind against it, loving the friction her thong was having against her sex. She reached down and palmed the head of his stick, catching a drop of pre-cum on her finger. She brought it to her lips and licked her fingers. Looking into his eyes while doing so, she saw the hunger and leaned down to give him a kiss. He leaned up and kissed her hard, tasting his self on her lips. A low groan of her name fell from his lips.

Bella body melted more. She could feel the wetness on her inner thighs, slowly running down. She was getting so wet, so fast.

She slip down his lap and landed on the floor on her knees, still looking into his eyes. She grabbed the base of his penis with one hand and used the other to lay on his waist. She lowered her head and swiped her tongue over the slit of his penis. He hissed and buckled. She quickly grabbed a firmer grip on his waist.

Edward was going out of his mind. Bella kept swiping her tongue over the tip of his member but wouldn't take his penis all the way in. "Damn it, Bella! Stop teasing me," he grounded.

She chuckled then finally took him into her mouth. He kept pushing his hips up, trying to ground his member into her face more. She started going faster, taking his member fully and roughly to the back of her throat.

Loud and quick moans came from his throat, She started to hum and his hips started bouncing harder.

She took her mouth away, 'You have to stop moving, Baby."

Edward stopped moving but his chest continued to beat fast, his breath labored.

Bella continued, "Thank You." With the new freedom of the hand that was on his waist, she grabbed his testicles, slightly squeezing them. She pumped his member with one and while rolling is balls with the other.

She lowered her mouth again, engulfing his whole member. He could feel the need to buck but he didn't want to hurt her.

Edward could feel his seed getting ready to explode and told her so. Bella increased her speed and pinched the underside of his balls, making him explode and come in her mouth. She kept pumping and milking him for his seed, taking it all down her throat.

She let him go and stood up.

"Forget what I said. You can use your hands. I'm tired of playing around. I want it hard and fast. Now."

Edward grinned. "You don't have to tell me twice."

He picked her up and threw her on the bed.

Bella spread her legs and allowed him to crawl between them. He looked down at her.

"Why do you still have so much clothes on?"

Bella laughed. "I was too busy helping you out," she said.

Bella sat up allowing Edward to pull the lingerie over her head. All she was left in was her thong . He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He slowly led the kiss to her cheeks, then her neck and shoulders. He slightly opened his mouth leaving moist spots on the places he kissed. When he finally got to her breast, he kissed around them, zooming in to the twin peaks. When he finally reached them, he lathered both of them with his tongue, giving them equal attention.

He slowly started kissing down her belly, occasionally lathering parts with his tongue.

When he reached her belly button he dipped his tongue inside lightly. He could feel the muscles bunch under her skin.

"Stop Playing. I told you I needed you to fuck me. I can't wait. I want to feel you inside me… please, Edward," Bella whispered.

Edward looked up and into her eyes. She had a hooded glazed look to them. He knew that she could come at any moment.

He stood up and settled his self between her legs.

Edward reached down and pulled her legs to his shoulders. She leaned forward and pulled her thong upward to her knees, he pulling them the rest of the way then threw them across the room.

He reached between her legs and brought his fingers to her clit, circling it and thumping it fast. She tried to pull away but then pushed at the same time, aching from the exquisite pain he was giving.

With his other hand, he grabbed his penis and guided it to her heated center. He pressed against her flower with the tip of his member, slowly popping it in.

Bella pulled her hands over his neck and pulled him down for a kissed, with only his tip still in her. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and bit it before pushing herself up and onto the rest of his stick, impaling herself fully.

They both stopped moving, looking into each others eyes.

"Roll over," she said. Not waiting for him to make the decision, she pushed him over so she could be on top. His member still pulsed inside of her.

"You were going way to slow, " she moaned. She moved up to allow him to slip from her but hushed back down fast.

She loved the feeling of him coming out of her slowly and pushing back in fast. Her inner muscles pulled at him, making him moan and yell her name.

She started a small chant in her mind. Yelling his name over and over while she bounced over his member.

Edward grabbed onto her hips, helping to increase the tempo. He could feel the need for his seed to spill and turned her over quickly so she was back on her back.

He grounded harder against her. She couldn't keep up and just held on while he pounded in her. He reached down and gazed her clit, making her fall into her orgasm. Her nails bit into his shoulders and she held onto him, screaming his name.

Feeling the pull of her internal muscles and knowing she came, he let go, spilling his essence into her.

He fell on her and felt her arms coming around him.

"Happy Birthday, Baby."


End file.
